A Ninja's Desire
by AnbuHatakeKakashi
Summary: A young Konoichi becomes a part of squad 7 and she changes everyone's life. Kakashi has to take care of her because she is homeless. Sasuke's feelings will be expressed, Naruto and Kyuubi hates Sasuke even more than ever. Many of Kakashi's past will be re
1. Ukuni Kari

"Did I pass, Iruka-Sensei?" asked a little blond pigtailed girl. The Sensei looked down at the small girl with a smile and nodded. "Yes you did, Kari...was it?" Kari's eyes sparkled as she nodded to Iruka. "Y..yes, Sensei! It's Ukuni Kari."

Name, Kari Ukuni. Age, twelve. Background...unknown. Little Kari had a dream of being Hokage. So she became a ninja and passed her exams.

"Here is your Hidden Leaf Hitaite." Iruka handed Kari a blue headband with a strange symbol on it. Kari tied it around her head while jumping up and down excitedly. Iruka just smiled and walked to his desk. "Now,"Iruka started,"to find out what group you will be in..." He looked at his papers and paused. _Should I? I mean she is new and all. _"Are you talking to yourself again, Iruka-Sensei?" Kari asked. "Alright...I will put you in your new group." He said with a grim look on his face. Kari snapped to attention and waited to be instructed.

"You will be in...Hatake Kakashi's group." Iruka smirked. Kari looked confused as she stared at Iruka. "A new Sensei? What do I call him? Hatake-Sensei? Kakashi-Sensei? Kakashi-Senpai?"

Iruka almost started to laugh at the last remark but stopped himself and cleared his thought. "You may refer to him as Kakashi-Sensei." Kari just gave him a confused look, but shrugged and nodded.

"You will be accompanied by three other students. Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. But don't worry...they are harmless." Iruka smiled. Kari pulled out a kunai and swerled it on her finger. "Don't worry about me, Iruka-Sensei. If they mess with me..." Kari started,"they will have to deal with my Sakura hell no Jutsu." Kari smiled and Iruka shuddered. "Good luck..._your going to need it._"

"Hey! I heard that! Besides...I don't need luck! I'm a born Hokage, ready to train! All I need is instructing in the right direction!" Kari smiled and starts walking. She stops for a moment and walks back. "Um...Sensei...speaking of right directions..." Iruka pointed in a direction and sighed. "What are we going to do with you?" Kari ran off in the direction that he pointed out and ended up in a forest.

_"Is this where I'm suppose to be?" _She whispered to herself.

Suddenly a there was a voice from behind her that spooked her. "Hello!" Kari jumped into a tree. When she looked down, she noticed a strange blond boy wearing a orange coat with orange pants and what seem to be whiskers on his face. "H..hi." she managed to get out.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I don't see anyone else here with light blond hair and blue eyes anywhere...do I?"

"Shut up!."

"Never seen you around before. You new?"

"Uh...yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Ukuni Kari"

"Really?"

"No...I'm just saying that to be funny...OF CORSE!"

"Jez! don't bite my head off! My name is Uzumaki Naruto...Where's your sensei?"

"Not sure...I was suppose to meet him here."

"What's his name?"

"He goes by Hatake Kakashi..."

"Oh! You mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah! wait...then **You** are the Uzumaki Naruto Iruka-sensei was talking about."

"Yep! That's me alright..."before he could finish, a sharp pain could be felt in Naruto's butt.

"Hidden Leaf's Thousand Years of Pain!" said a deep strange yet calm voice said from behind Naruto.

"Not aga...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed as he was thrown through the air.

"So...You must be Ukuni Kari that Iruka told me about." that voice finally had a body as the dust cleared up. A tall man in a green vest wearing the headband over his left eye and a mask over his mouth and nose stood in the clearing. Kari Nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I am your new Sensei."

**Disclaimer: Did anyone like this fic? No...I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters...except for Kari. Because she is my creations...no body else...so ha! Well...It's from all the daydreaming I have all the time...and surfing on the net. Don't worry. This story will get better if you don't like it now. Believe me...as long as I am able to go to the library or at a friend's house to post the rest...The story will go on! muwhahahahahaha...ha! Yes I am very crazy! ...And I love Kakashi! Hatake Kakashi is mine! All mine! sorry about that...just alittle of my "moments". I don't care if you leave flames...just as long as you have a very good explanation for it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. So...please review. **


	2. Big Shock

"So your my new sensei?" Kari yelled in confusion. Kakashi just nodded and chuckled under his mask. "Well...let's get started. Shall we?"

"Started with what?"

"I will test you" Kakashi then puts a hand on Kari's shoulder and stares into her eyes. "I've seen you before...I just can't place my finger on it." Kari blinks a few times and brushed Kakashi's hand off of her sholder. "No...," she nervously laughed, " that couldn't be possible...I've never seen you before. We just met." Kakashi gave her another glare and just put a hand on his head. Kari sighed. Kakashi looked at Kari for a moment and covered his eye. He dropped his hand to his side and sighed. "I want you to meet me here at 5:00 A.M. and oh! Don't eat if you don't want to throw up."

Kari looked up at Kakashi and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm going to test you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"If you pass...you are officially a Genin.."

"What if I don't?"

"You get sent back at the academy"

"WWhhaaa?"

Kakashi nods. Kari stood in disbelief at the words that came out of Kakashi's mouth. "Fine." Then Kari turns around and pauses for a sec." ummm...where do I go now? Oh! I'll go to Iruka-sensei's place." Kari started to skip.

**The next morning:**

Kari walking into the forest to the place where her sensei told her to be. No one was there, so she thought she was early. She jumped on a branch of a tree and sat there for a while. Yawning, she started to talk to herself. "Where is he? Am I just early? Maybe 5:00 AM was just too early for him. Oh well."

Four hours had passed and Kari was really mad. Her butt had gotten sore from sitting on the branch for so long. So she jumped down and almost lost her balance getting on the ground. She started to pace for an hour and a half. She stopped at the sound of a twig braking and she threw a kunai at the person coming. She was shocked at who it was. Kakashi had come out of the clearing holding the kunai that was thrown at him.

"K...Kakashi-sensei? Where the hell were you?" Kari screamed. Kakashi chuckled and tossed the kunai to Kari. She caught the kunai and continued to glare at Kakashi. "Ready?" He asked. Kari was surprised that there was actually going to be a test. She yawned and nodded. "You must grab a bell before noon." He pulled out two bells from his pocket. "So...I only get a hour and a half to get a bell?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "Oh...and don't hold back." Kakashi added.

Kari charged towards Kakashi, but he had disappeared and she ran in to the tree that was behind Kakashi. She continued charging at Kakashi for a half an hour when she got fed up and stood in front of him. "Giving up already?" Kakashi said teasingly. "Not even" Then she started to do jutsu hand signs. "Horse! Tiger! Boar! Dog! Ram! Snake! Rooster! Sakura Hell no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, many Sakura petals surrounded Kakashi. The petals started to swirls around Kakashi's body, but he jumped up. Suddenly a black flash of a kunai had straddled him, cut his hitaite, and scared him. Kakashi fell to the ground and his hitaite slowly fell off of his face. He started to breath hard, as his eyes were wide. His scar that he was hiding under his hitaite was a slash on his left eye and that eye didn't even match his other eye. The sun shined on Kakashi's eye, causing it to glow a brilliant red.

Kari takes out a small book and starts reading it"_Whoa...according to the Bingo book, he originally had only two tomoe in his Sharingan eye...but he really has three? I wonder if this info is out dated._" She took out a pen and crossed out the word "two" and wrote "three". Kakashi slowly got up and Kari quickly put the Bingo book away. Kari landed a hand to help Kakashi up and he stood up without taking her hand. She shrugged and picked up his hitaite and handed it to Kakashi. "Here...sorry 'bout that." He took his hitaite from Kari and shook his head. "No...I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You didn't need to see me like this." sweat trickled down his forehead as the sun shined off of his eyes making his Sharingan eye a brilliant red. Kari looked at Kakashi's face. She noticed the scar on his eye. "Where did you get that scar, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi was surprised at her question. No one had asked him that question before. "Well...it happened about thirteen years ago..."he started

**Disclaimer: I know too much about Kakashi! It's not even funny! My friends even torched me about it. Oh! Sorry... more rambling...anyways...Soooooooo. Anyone interested yet? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please! Don't leave me! I have no life and I must entertain you! Sorry again..." To let you know...this fic is not all Kakashiafied...just most of it. Does anyone think this chappie was sad? What are your commets about it? Same goes for this chappie...don't care if you flame...as long as you explain yourself. Review please.**


	3. Kakashi's Scar and a Child's Tears

"When I was younger...I was very stuck up and I didn't get along with many people. I also was grouped up with other ninjas with a Jonin as our sensei."

"What was his name?" Kari interrupted.

"His name was...Uzumaki Arashi."

"U..zu..ma..ki? Isn't that..."

"Shhhh! You mustn't say that around him. Understand?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Okay...continue."

"Oh..yes. Of cores. Well...Arashi-sensei had sent us on a mission."

"So...what were your team mates names?" she interrupted again.

"Uchiha Obito and...Rin. I have long forgotten her last name. But anyways..."

"Oh..sorry."

"Rin had been kidnapped by a Rock ninja after we were ambushed by them, Obito and I got in an argument. I wanted to finish the mission and he wanted to go save Rin. And he told me something that had stayed with me ever since that day...'Ninja no sekai de ruru ya okite o yaburu yatsu wa kuzu yobawari sareru...Kedona...nakama o taisetsu ni shinai yatsu wa sore ijo no kuzu da.' Which means 'in the world of the ninja, those who violate the rules and laws are called trash. However...those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash.' He had stormed off to find Rin by himself. I had thought it over about what he said and followed after him. He had found where they had taken Rin,but a invisible Rock ninja was getting ready to attack Obito, and I jumped out and pushed him out of the way. I had my left eye slashed in the process. So I had lost my eye that day." Kakashi sighed and bit his lip under his mask.

Kari looked up at Kakashi's face and he looked like he was about to cry. She got closer to him and put her arms around him into a hug. The expression on Kakashi's face change and he looked down at Kari. He put a hand on Kari's head and started to stroke her pigtails. "It's alright, little one. I need no pity." Kari looked up at Kakashi again and her eyes were filled with tears. "Will you adopt me? Will you be my father?"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" He wiped a tear from Kari's face. "My mommy and daddy died when I was young so I barley know anything about them. No one will take Iruka-sensei's and me in too busy to take me in. Will you please?" Kakashi's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Kari's face. This feeling was strange to him because he hadn't felt this way since the death of his friend, Obito. A tear rolled off of Kakashi's face and fell on Kari's forehead. "I...I...don't know what to say. You would actually want me as a father?" Kari nodded. Kakashi nelt down and embraced Kari. "Yes. I will be your father." Kari hugged him tighter with joy. "Thank you daddy!"

And at the sound of the word 'daddy', Kakashi's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. He tried to stop the tears, but he failed and more tears just fell. He didn't understand why he was crying. Maybe it was the fact that a little girl just called him 'daddy'. He didn't know why he felt the way he did...but he liked it.

"Did I just miss something?" Naruto's voice said from behind Kakashi. He turned around to notice Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura behind him. Kakashi wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "Where you just crying Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Why would you ask that?" Kakashi said nervously.

"Because you were wiping your eyes of tears and your mask is wet," Sasuke explained bluntly.

"It was raining and I..."

"Then why is there no cloud in the sky, your clothes are dry, and your eyes are both red where they are suppose to be white?"

"_Smart ass..._Well...I uh..."

"Your a really bad liar...you know that? Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shot an evil glare at Sasuke, but he shoots one right back at him. Kakashi brushes it off and turns towards Kari. "Everyone...this is Ukuni Kari. She will be in our group for a while."

"But...I thought there was only suppose to be only a group of three?" Naruto blurted out.

"Yes...but I have been left in charge of watching over her...and you never know...something might happen." He looks at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke yelled question. Kakashi just shakes his head. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then stop looking at me...you pervert!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Tell that to Jiraiya!"

"Okay...that's going a little too far!"

"If you like him so much...why don't you marry him?"

"Sasuke..."

"I'm being serious!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke takes out an orange book with a boy chasing a girl and the title of it is 'Icha Icha Paradise' and puts a flame under it. "Put it down..." Kakashi says in a calm yet irritated voice.

"No!"

"Sasuke!"

"NO!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

Then all of a sudden, Kari jumps and grabs the book from Sasuke and kicks him in the face. Sasuke falls to ground and glares at Kari. She then walks up to Kakashi and hand him his book. "Here you go daddy." Kari smiled, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in awe. "WHAT?" They all screamed, "DADDY?"

"Now...Kari...please reframe from calling me that in public. Alright? Call me Sensei" Kakashi explained. Kari nodded. "Yes daddy...I mean...Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi smacked his face and sighed. "Close enough." He looked at the three ninjas staring at him and smiled under his mask. "Let's go back to Konaha. It's getting late...and you!" glaring at Sasuke,"don't ever touch my precious again! You hear me? My Preeeeccciiiooouuss..." He starts stroking his book. "Weirdo. I can't believe it! Our sensei actually cracked. He actually lost it." Sasuke yelled. Naruto bends next to Sasuke. "_I don't think he ever had it in the first place. He's always been like this. The only time he **is** serious is when we are in a really difficult mission that we almost die in it." _Sasuke nods. "Yeah...let's go."

**Disclaimer: This chappie, I thought was really good. Well...it's really up to you to decide that. You're the readers. Not me. I found out this information on the internet. It was on an Online Naruto Manga download site. It has Manga pages that haven't even been released to America...and THEY'RE TRANCLATED TOO! So I read all of the Kakashi Gaiden to help me out on this fic. Did anyone think this one was cute? Well...I'm not going to repeat myself...you know what to do. Review please.**


	4. Memories In a Dream

Kakashi: Father...what are you doing?

Sakumo: Something I should've done long ago!

Kakashi: Father! Don't do it!

Sakumo: You can't stop me! No one can. Unsheathes his sword

Kakashi: Who care what they said about you! You're a great man!

Sakumo: No! I will not turn back! My mind has been made up!

Kakashi: The people of Konaha know you known as the White Fang of Konaha...

Sakumo: NO! I will never come back to the people that ridiculed me for my actions!

Kakashi: But you saved your teammates!

Sakumo: So! That doesn't matter to them. Stabs himself in the chest

Kakashi: NOOOOO! Father!

Sakumo: falls on his kneesKa...ka..shi. My son. I have...failed as a ninja and as an ANBU.

Kakashi: So! Who cares! All I care is that you are my father and I need you!

Sakumo: No...It would never happen. This would've happened anyways. I just saved them the effort... falls to the ground

**Out of Dream:**

"FATHER!" Kakashi had shot up from his bed and woke up from his nightmarish past memories. Kakashi slipped off his mask and wiped the sweat from his face. His whole body was drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard as he tried to calm down. Kakashi looked around and on a table next to his bed was his hitaite, which was ripped from Kari. His hand was shaking badly as he placed it on his forehead. He then traced his scar on his eye with a finger and his finger twitched as pain shot threw his eye. He put his hand on the bed and set his head on his pellow. The pillow was drenched from his sweat so he got up and got out of bed. Kakashi slid the door open and walked down the hallway. He opened the sliding door that leads outside and walked out. Kakashi then sits on the edge of the porch and starts taking off his vest and long sleeve navy blue uniform shirt. He set his upper clothes beside him and looked up at the stars. The night's cool breeze had felt good against his bare chest. It had felt good against his face to not have that mask on.

Kakashi's left eye started to throb badly and he winced in pain. He lied down on the damp wood of the porch, while covering his left eye. The damp wood felt good against his bareback because he was over-heating. Kakashi sighs. "_Why father? Why did you do that? Why did you kill yourself?"_ He turns to his side and a small rabbit hops near his face. Kakashi goes to pet it when it got scared and hopped away. "_I wish I could do that. Just run away from it all."_ He sighed again.

Kakashi gets up and walks back inside. He walks back in his room, a sudden pain was felt in his neck, and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Kakashi looked up and saw a burly figure with a white mask and red markings on it, but before he could find out who it was, he passed out.

Kakashi wakes up in a familiar place, but he didn't remember where he has seen it before. Then he was surrounded by ninjas wearing a white chest plate, black pants, white arm shields and all of them where wearing white animal masks with red markings. When Kakashi looked at their left arms. They all had a tattoo that looked like a swirl with a curved line near it. Kind of like the hidden leaf symbol, but more fancy. The same one he had on his left arm. Then it had hit him. He **Had** been here before. "It's the ANBU! Why have you taken me here?" One of the ANBU took off their mask and under it was a female that looked familiar. She had what seemed like a light blue tape on both sides of her cheeks and had brownish pink hair that went down to her shoulders. Her brilliant amber eyes shimmered from the light of a bonfire near them.

"This is the first time I have ever seen your true face...Kakashi-kun" The konichi smiled at Kakashi. "It's been so long. And you have gotten so handsome!"

Kakashi looked at her suspisosly. "Who are you? Wait...Rin?" She nods. "But that's not possible! Didn't you die years ago?" Rin's eyes filled with tears as she went to go hug Kakashi. "I have been brought back from the world of the dead! Kashi-kun!"

"Kashi-kun?"

"Yes. That's your pet name..."

"You like me?"

"Yes...from the very start!"

"I thought you liked Obito"

Rin shakes her head. "No. I aways loved you." Kakashi pushes Rin off of him and hold her at arms langth."_Something doesn't seem right."_ He thought to himself.

**Disclamer: I worked a lot on this chapter. Making sure it sounded right and it came out perfect! So detailed! Oooooo...Kakashi noticed something...maybe it's...Ha! Spoiler free zone! Ha! Well...this fic is a lot of spoilers...but I won't give you spoilers to the next chappie! Ha! No one argue with me about the names in this chapter! Obito and Rin are the names straight from the Manga! Review Please! **


	5. Ninja Panic and a Demon's Fight

Kari slid the sliding door open and walked outside for some air. The bright sun blinded her for a moment and she shielded her eyes from the bright rays. Kari started to stretch her arms and all of a sudden something green caught her eye. "Is that...daddy's vest?" She picked it up and noticed on the other part of the outfit, on the navy blue shirt, there was a mask connected to it. "Wait...this is daddy's. Then...why is it out here? He must be freezing. I'll return it to him." Kari smiled as she carried Kakashi's clothes to his room. "Daddy? I got your clothes...daddy?" And at that moment, Kari saw a small trickle of blood on the floor. Along with a few strands of silver hair. Kari let out a deafening scream.

Sasuke and Sakura run in the room and run up to Kari. "What is it? What happened?" Sakura asked franticly. "Calm down and stop screaming. You're going to wake everyone in Konaha up." Sasuke screamed while covering his ears. "D...d...daddy went missing!" Kari eyes filled with tears. "Where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Sakura asked herself. **Inner Sakura: Lets just forget the girl and take Sasuke while I have the chance! The stupid teacher is gone and the idiot blond is asleep. IT'S MY CHANCE! CHA CHA CHA! **Kari continues to sob. Sasuke almost had it with Kari's cring when all of a sudden, Sakura started to embrace Kari. "It's alright to cry, Kari. Now...you must calm down. We'll find him." Kari looks at Sakura with watery eyes and nods. "Can I call you...Nee-chan?" Sakura was shocked. She nodded and smiled at Kari.

Kari then looks at Sasuke and smiles." Can I call you Nii-chan?" Sasuke looks at Kari with a surprised look and looks at the ground blushing. "Tch...sure. Whatever."

Naruto stumbles in half a sleep, still in his sleeping cap and pjs. "Huh? What I miss? Where did that scream come from?" Naruto looks at Kari. "Is she alright?" Sakura just nods. Kari looks at Naruto and smiles. "And I will call you Nii-chan as well." Naruto stared at Kari for a moment and smiled. He walks towards Kari and motioned her to come hug him. Kari jumped out of Sakura's grasp and jumped into Naruto's. "Nii-chan!" Kari hugged Naruto tightly and a tear rolled down his face. Kari looked at Naruto's face and noticed the tear on his face. "Why are you crying nii-chan?"

"Huh? Oh...no reason. You don't need to worry." Naruto tugged on one of Kari's pig-tails and she squeed. "Stop that!"

"Fine...but where is Kakashi-sensei?" Kari's eyes filled with tears again and she started to bawl again. "Naruto! You Idiot!" Sakura screamed at Naruto. "We just **finally** got tostop crying...and what do you do...Make her cry again. Stupid!" Sasuke scolded. Naruto embraced Kari and started to shush her. "It's okay, Kari. We'll find him. I promise. Nii-chan will take care of you. shhhhhh. It's okay." Kari stopped crying.

Kari looked up at Naruto and he froze for a sec. "_What the_..." Naruto pushes Kari at arms length and looks at her eyes. "Something's not right here." Kari turned her head to a mirror on the other side of the room and her eyes were wide. "I uh...gotta go!" Kari squirmed out of Naruto's grasp and ran out the door. "What was that all about?" Sakura asked Naruto. "I'm not sure...but her eyes weren't blue like usual."

"So...a person's eye color can change all the time...it's normal."

"No...not what I ment. Her eyes...they were gray. That's not a normal color."

"Grey? How's that possible?"

"I don't know, But I have a feeling something bad's going to happen."

"First thing's first! We have to find Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke and Naruto nod. "Yes. We worry 'bout the brat later!" Sasuke spat. "Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura spat. "But where do we start?" Naruto and Sakura look at each other and shrugged.

"Okay...One: Don't panic...Two: Don't panic...and Three: DON'T PANIC!" Naruto started to panic around the room. Sasuke put out his arm and Naruto ran his neck into Sasuke's arm. "GACK!" Naruto fell to the floor. "Like you said...'don't panic'...". Sasuke rolled his eyes, "idiot."

"Ow...what was the for?"

"You were acting like an Idiot...like always!

"Aren't I **always **acting like and idiot to you?"

"Basically."

"What will satisfy you? If I told you that Sakura loves you?"

"No! 'cause I already knew that, stupid"

"Stop calling me stupid, ya jackass!"

"Wow...the little foxy woxy can cuss"

"Shut your damn mouth, child!" Naruto's voice changed to a demonic voice. "Will you two cut that out! Stop fighting." Sakura tried to interrupted but she failed. "No. I'm just getting started! Don't interfere Sakura!" Sasuke said in a snobbish demon voice. "Here foxy foxy foxy foxy...come and get me...Kyuubi no Yoko!" Susuke's hair began to grow long and it turned gray. The white of his eyes turned a jet black as the color of his eyes turned into the Sharingan eyes. Sasuke started to grow claws as wings that looked kind of like arms come out of his back. The bite mark that Orochimaru had given him a while ago had taken over his body again.

Naruto's body was changing, too. Naruto's blue eyes had turned into a demon red and his on his face, whiskers had turned jagged. Naruto started to grow claws as well. His arua was shaping into a large fox and one by one, a new tail would grow.

"So...Kyuubi? Who's going to win this time? You or me?"

"Let's find out!"

Sakura's eyes fill with tears. "Guys! What about Kakashi-sensei?"

The two demons charge at each other, ignoring the koinchi's cry. Sakura runs between the charging demons, the two strong auras of the demons collided, hits Sakura with the full blow, and she falls to the ground. Both demons stop dead in their tracks and stare at Sakura. Kyuubi walks slowly up to Sakura and knelt down by her side. "H..h..how could you?" Kyuubi glares at demon Sasuke. "How could I? What about how could **YOU? You're** the one who started it!"

"No you started it!'

"Frankly I could care less about the human girl."

Kyuubi put a finger on Sakura's face and it was ice cold. "What if she dies"

"Like I care!"

Kyuubi picks up Sakura and starts walking out the door. He looks back at demon Sasuke."Well...I do."

"You have no shame as a demon! What happened to the nine tailed fox everyone use to fear? Where is Kyuubi no Yoko? I doubt you are him!"

"Right now...I could care less of who and what I am! I may have lost some of myself when I was transferred into this human body...but right now...I am half human and half demon. Half of me is Uzumaki Naruto...and the other half is Kyuubi no Yoko." Then he walks out the door holding Sakura.

"Coward!" Sasuke's body falls to the ground and he passes out.

**Disclamer: Next Chappie! Next Chappie! I'm not much of a Sakura fan...but I thought this part was sweet. -- If anyone thinks I got the idea of Naruto and Sasuke fighting and ramming into Sakura from an episode...then you are wrong. Just for people who watch the Japanese episodes may notice it looked familiar. I wrote this a month before I found out that something like it happened. I saw it on a music video. It was when Sasuke and Naruto get in a fight, Sakura get in the middle, their two chakras collided, and she got hurt...badly. It was on Youtube with the song "Not going to get us". I freaked out when I found out about it. I made me look like a stalker...I'M NOT A STALKER...or am I? Well after all my rambling...Review please?**


End file.
